


what's best

by qar



Series: MCYT Requests [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Drugs, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Brother Techno, Older Brother Wilbur, my tag woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar
Summary: Wilbur just wants what's best for his little brother. Tommy does too, just not like this.Requested by Athena_Venus and CatPitch56! Prompt by Gay_Gay_Gay.Disclaimer:If any of the creators mention they are uncomfortable with these types of fics I will take this down.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982966
Comments: 24
Kudos: 796





	what's best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena_Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Venus/gifts), [CatPitch56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPitch56/gifts), [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



> TW//drugging//kidnapping//TW
> 
> Request by Athena_Venus:  
> I read the most AMAZING prompt by birbsarecute on tumblr, it's about Wilbur and techno drugging and kidnapping Tommy to protect him, im pretty sure it's their most recent post. Doesn't have a title, just starts hi this shit long so that's how you'll recognize it. If you could write a version of it plus the second ending it has I'd love that:D
> 
> Request by CatPitch56:  
> Have you seen "Ow" by Gay_Gay_Gay? Can you do one of those prompts?
> 
> They're the same thing soo,,  
> The prompt is MASSIVE go check it out it's a whole story in itself with other endings I didn't use :D  
> I'll put some at the bottom :)

“Tommy!” Wilbur snaps. “This is going too far!”

” _You’re_ going too far!” Tommy says, backing away. “You can’t just blow up L’manberg! We can rebuild, we were supposed to rebuild-“

Tommy’s shaking. Wilbur looks down at him. They’re standing outside the entrance to Pogtopia, the sun beating down on them; Tommy’s fallen back, looking up to Wilbur, who’s towering over him.

”I’m not going to hurt you, Tommy,” Wilbur says, sighing. “I don’t want you all caught up in this.”

”I was caught up in it the moment you threatened to kill our friends,” Tommy says, rubbing a dirt-covered hand over his eyes. “Please, think about the people you’re hurting.”

”I don’t care about them,” Wilbur says. “You, Techno and Phil are my family. As long as you’re okay I don’t care.”

”You’ll be hurting me!” Tommy snaps, voice rising with anger. Wilbur looks at him indifferently.

”Calm down, Tommy,” he says. “We’ll talk later.”

The taller man stalks into the forest, leaving trampled grass in his wake. Tommy pulls his hair and screams.

~~~

”Tech?”

”Yes, Tommy?”

The two of them are sitting by Techno’s cow farm. Tommy’s absently braiding dandelions into a crown, like he used to with Tubbo, and Techno’s sharpening his sword to his right, two bottles of lemonade next to him. He’s been taking swigs out of one. Tommy’s taken a sip from his. It’s good, if a little bitter.

”Is...” Tommy thinks about his phrasing. “Is there something wrong with Wilbur?” 

”No,” Techno says in his usual monotone. “Why?”

”He wants to blow up L’manburg,” Tommy says, leaning back into the grass. He’s tired. “He always hated violence.”

”He’s dealt with a lot,” Techno says. “Trust me, everyone has a breaking point. Everyone does.”

Tommy drains half of his lemonade before dropping his head onto his arms. “I don’t want to hurt anybody, Techno.”

”I know,” Techno says. “Violent as you are, we all know you don’t like causing pain.” He stops. “I don’t want you involved in this. Neither does Wilbur.”

There’s quiet for a moment, and Techno turns to see Tommy staring blankly at the sky, which is blue and free of clouds. His eyes are watery.

”You agree with him,” Tommy says. “You’re gonna blow it up.” It’s a statement.

”I live for anarchy,” Techno says drily. Tommy stands up unsteadily.

”This isn’t funny, Techno,” the teenage says, brushing off his pants. “I’m going to go warn them. You can’t stop me.”

”Go ahead,” Techno says airily. “It won’t change anything.”

He watches the boy stumble down the hill and into the forest. Any time now..

"Wilbur! Wilbur no, what are you doing- get away from me-" There it is.

Techno pulls himself to his feet casually, gracefully brushing himself off before making his way down to the entrance of the forest. He can hear sobbing coming towards him, and his arms are full of teenager in another minute.

"Whoa- hey, Tommy, what's wrong?" Techno asks, holding the younger boy up as he struggles to stand. "What happened?"

"Wilbur- He's trying to kill me," Tommy hiccups, tears soaking into Techno's shirt. "He's going to kill me, Techno, I don't know what I did."

"You know exactly what you did, Tommy," Wilbur says, "I'm not going to hurt you. This is for your own good."

"Techno, please- please help," the younger boy whimpers. He's almost fully limp in his arms. "Please, Techie."

"Lemonade worked, huh?" Wilbur asks. Techno pulls the boy higher, running his hands through dirty blonde hair. 

"It worked," Techno confirms. "Didn't mean I liked doing it. Better to be clear with your intentions."

"Techno, no," Tommy whines, voice trailing off quietly. He raises his foot and brings it down on Techno's boot. It's a weak attempt. Techno wraps an arm under his knees and picks him up. He's too light. 

"Wilbur," he calls. "Do it now."

"Wil, please," Tommy begs quietly.

Wilbur's face softens as he makes his way to them, injection in hand. "It's like he's a kid again."

"It's sweet," Techno says, watching Wilbur lean against his arm and slowly push the injection into Tommy's skin. The boy is trembling hard, and Techno shifts him so his legs are dangling by Techno's sides and he's leaning against his shoulder, tears dripping onto the older man's neck. "I hope you didn't give him too much."

"I'm not an idiot," Wilbur scoffs. "Come out, Dream."

A sandy haired man wearing a green hoodie drops down from a tree next to them, landing delicately on neon sneakers. "Took you a while." 

"Shush, Dream," Wilbur says.

"Techie, let me down, please!" a weak voice comes from Techno's shoulder. He sighs and drops the teenager next to a tree. He's still crying. 

Dream watches as Wilbur moves towards the boy, kneeling down. "Toms?"

"Wilbur, what's- what's happening?" the youngest hiccups. 

"Hey, hey, bubba, go to sleep now, okay?" Wilbur says, brushing his hair back gently. "You'll be okay."

"My head hurts," Tommy sniffles quietly, and the three watch as his eyes slowly droop closed. "L've you, Wil, Techie, Phil."

Dream frowns. "He's really cute like this."

"I know," Techno says. Wilbur scoops Tommy up, and Dream sighs, and reaches his hand out to gently ruffle Tommy's hair.

"Night, kid. You guys ready to go?"

~~~

Tommy wakes up in a dark room. His head feels like it's filled with cotton, and he can't remember what he'd been doing before he went to sleep. He's only awake through sheer willpower.

He pulls himself up slowly, turning to observe his surroundings. He's sitting up in a bed, and he's in a decently sized room made of stone. It's sparsely decorated, and Technoblade is sitting on a chair in the corner.

"T-Techno?" Tommy stutters, rubbing his eyes. "My head hurts."

"Tommy," Techno breathes, sounding relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick," Tommy replies. "Tired."

Techno fusses over him for a bit, hovering over him until Tommy pulls him onto the bed and leans against him. "Where are we? Where's Wilbur?"

"I can call him, if you'd like," Techno says, pulling out his communicator. Where's Tommy's?

"Techie?" Tommy says. "How did we get here? Did you take my communicator?"

"He's coming," Techno says, ignoring the question.

"Answer me, Tech."

"We'll tell you later," the older man says, pushing Tommy gently back onto the bed. "Go to sleep."

Inside, Tommy knows that something terrible has probably happened, because Techno's always direct in delivering any kind of news; but he's exhausted, and his eyes are closing even as he tries to keep them open. His eyes shut the moment his head hits the pillow, and he feels his older brother brush his lips against his forehead before he's out.

~~~

He wakes up against Wilbur, who's sitting up against the headboard of the bed, dozing, his hand in Tommy's hair.. Techno's fully asleep in the chair he'd been in earlier.

His head feels a little clearer now; he presses himself against Wilbur, ready to go back to sleep, before remembering what he'd wanted to ask. Where was he? Where was his communicator?

And his communicator.. The last message Tommy had sent- he thinks about it. It was Tubbo. He'd been warning him about something...

Wilbur smells of smoke. Techno's covered in ashes.

"Wilbur," Tommy starts, sitting up. "Wilbur, no!"

The brunet blinks slowly, before smiling at him. "Tommy, you're awake."

"Wilbur tell me you didn't-"

The older man's face falls. Techno stirs.

"You slept through it. Manberg is gone."

A jolt of shock spreads through Tommy's body. "You're lying."

"I'm not, Toms."

"Wil, no!"

Techno jerks awake, grabbing the netherite sword he'd abandoned by his side before calming down and making his way towards them.

"Wilbur, you didn't destroy Manberg, you're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

The youngest has tears dripping down his face now, and Wilbur stares at the ceiling in frustration, detatching himself from the sobbing teenager and moving to the side. Techno pulls Tommy into a hug, and Tommy's too tired to argue. 

"Who did you kill?" Tommy asks, hiccuping. "Is Tubbo.."

"Tubbo's fine," Techno says. "So are Niki and Eret."

"The others?"

"Schlatt is dead. The rest are injured. Quackity will probably die soon."

"Oh my god." Tommy buries his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. "You can't just kill people!"

"What's done is done, Tommy," Wilbur says placatingly, which only makes the child cry more. "Oh Jesus, fuck this. Tommy, this'll only hurt a bit."

Tommy hears Techno cry out and feels a prick in his neck before his vision goes dark again.

~~~

Hi, Tommy. Sorry it took so long to come see you. Wilbur says you hit your head and fell into a coma because of that.

I don't believe that. We all know what really happened. But I wanted to see you, so I said I did.

Thank you for sending that message, even though I guess it got you put in a coma. You saved a lot of people. JSchlatt didn't listen to us when we were evacuating, and Big Q went back for him. I suppose they probably regret it now.

I really miss you. Remember when we said we'd run away? I want to, now, but I'm not going anywhere without you. 

I wish I could leave. But I'm not leaving without you.

See you soon. Please wake up.

~~~

I didn't mean for them to put you in a coma. I shouldn't have trusted Wilbur to do this well. I thought there'd be some nice explosions, some fighting, maybe some tragic deaths.. Well, we got deaths.

I guess I got my goal. Both sides are crippled. Doesn't mean it's a good thing.

You're a good kid, Tommy. Wake up soon. Leave my SMP with Tubbo. You don't have to get hurt more.

~~~

I'm sorry for letting him hurt you. And I'm sorry for going along with it.

~~~

Oh my god, Tommy. Kid. What happened? What did they do to you?

Were you two out of your minds? To hurt your own sibling? I'm so disappointed in you both. Especially you, Wilbur.

~~~

I regret it. Blowing up Manberg wasn't worth you. 

~~~ 

Phil's taking us with him. I fucking hate this place and I miss you. I hope it's better there. It'll be lonely until you wake up.

~~~

He can finally move his hands. He can feel another wrapped around his own, and squeezes it. The figure next to him jolts awake, eyes obscured with dark bangs, and beams at him. 

"Tommy! Finally! _PHIL, HE'S AWAKE!_ "

"Hi, Toby," Tommy says. He's at home, in his own bedroom he hasn't seen in a year. There's a twin bed on the other side of the room. Tommy can guess who's been sleeping there. He can't see Wilbur and Techno, although he knows their bedrooms are a hallway away. It scares him, although he knows that he still trusts Wilbur and Techno. Tubbo sees this and wraps his arms around him. Both their eyes are watery. 

"It's been months," he says. "They're still in Dream SMP. Community service. Phil made them."

They can hear Phil quickly making his way up the stairs, and Tommy's heart thunders. He's not ready to face his oldest brother. He's not fine.

Tubbo squeezes his hand encouragingly, and Tommy makes up his mind: he has to be. He'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some of the prompt:  
> imagine wilbur gets tired of tommy trying to stop him from jd'ing everyone so he tries to drug tommy so he just sleeps through everything and tommy is terrified. tommy is running through a forest and runs into techno. he collaspes into technos arms and begins to sob into his chest about how wilburs trying to drug him and how scared he is of him.
> 
> techno begins to run his hand through tommys hair and comforts him softly, rubbing his back slowly and whispering to him. wilbur calls out for tommy and tommy tells techno that they need to run away somewhere. techno sighs and just grips tommy tighter, and yells for wilbur, telling him where they are. tommy panics and begins to scream and kick and cries harder, and techno lightly kisses his forehead while wilbur sticks a needle in his neck and injects the drugs.
> 
> tommy stomps on technos foot (not that harshly cause drugs) and tries to run. he goes as fast as possible (about a third of how fast he was running before cause drugs) and eventually collaspes against a tree. wilbur hums while picking him up and techno just watches. tommy just gives up and sobs into wilburs shoulder while wilbur slowly rubs him back to comfort him. they make it back to the ravine and wilbur lazily ties tommys wrists together and he and techno stay with tommy as he eventually passes out. dream shows up just as tommy is about to fall asleep and all tommy can hear dream say is 'goodnight kid. you guys ready to go?'
> 
> ajshdkjashdkasdh there's a TON MORE  
> AND I ENDED UP TWISTING WHAT I DID USE I AM SO SORRY  
> okay can you tell i wasn't sure how to end this. 
> 
> ANYWAYs. Kudos, comments and bookmarks are VERY appreciated!! Have a good day and stay safe!! <3


End file.
